In packet radio networks such as, for example, the General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), mobile nodes are provided with a facility for communicating packet data via a radio interface and a core network. The packet radio networks are arranged to allow the mobile nodes to move within a coverage area provided by the radio network whilst supporting communication sessions.
In some scenarios, the packet radio network will be required to deal with a high volume of requests from mobile nodes for various network services, such as at peak usage times or in parts of the packet radio network covering busy areas such as city centres. The requests from the mobile nodes resulting for example from mobility or hand-over requests can affect both the radio network and the core network of the mobile radio network. These network services may be related to signalling such as routing update messages, they may relate to actual voice and/or data sessions such as telephony, web browsing or email, or they may be associated with a configuration of the packet radio network or allocation of communications resources, which is required to support mobility, such as handovers between base stations. When the packet radio network is required to deal with such a high volume of requests, it is possible that communication of data packets via the packet radio network will experience increased delays or interruptions, because limited communications resources are being allocated to the communication of a higher volume of data packets from other mobile nodes. Such increased delays or interruptions in the communication of data packets can cause a reduction in service quality particularly for mobile nodes which are engaged in supporting services requiring real time, or near real time quality of service such as, for example voice services or video conferencing. It is therefore desirable to alleviate or at least reduce such delays or interruptions in the communication of data packets across packet radio networks in order to reduce a likelihood of affecting the service quality provided to mobile nodes, particularly for those engaged in supporting services requiring real-time or near real time quality of service.